Jin and Asuka's Midnight Adventure
by XxFireDancerxX
Summary: Jin and Asuka, two curious kids, think that someone broke into their house. They go to capture the intruder, but they find something rather INTERESTING instead of a thief. Guess what it is. Read and find out.


**Helloooo!**

**It's just another pointless fic from me. Just like always poor grammar and bad writing, so if you don't like it, please don't read. The pairing is Kazuya/Jun. Something like this happened to me a month ago.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Tekken; it belongs to Namco.**

* * *

><p>"Jin... Jin"<p>

A low whisper could be heard in a room. It was definitely a little girl's voice.

"Jiiiin"

The voice called again, this time a little louder. But the figure on the bed just stirred in his sleep slightly.

"Jin"

Again, there was no response. Seeing it wasn't going to work, she looked around the room. Her brown eyes caught the sight of a glass of water on the desk. But when she went to grab it, she could hear something from downstairs, again. Her skin began to prickle as she froze in her place for a moment. Trying to gather her courage, she picked up the glass and then ran back beside the bed in the corner of room. Without hesitation, She split the water completely on the boy who was lying on the bed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

Jin screamed loudly. The girl shrouded her small hands around his mouth, muffling his scream.

"Shhhh" The little girl hushed. But Jin grabbed her hands forcefully, pulling it away from his mouth.

"WHATYA WANT, SUKI?" Yelled an eight year old Jin Kazama at his six year old sister, Asuka.

"Don't yell." Asuka said while covering Jin's mouth with her small hands again. Jin was looking at her with eyes that were turning red from anger, his hair was soaked with water; It had lost it's usual style and was covering his face. Finally, she let go of him.

"I said what do you want."

She looked at him, showing him her puppy like eyes.

"J... Jin, I think there is a thief in house."

"What?... You just poured all that water on me because of your ridiculous fantasy?" Jin's anger was boiling. Now he really wanted to beat the hell out of Asuka.

"I... I could h-hear some voices from downst-tairs." she said, her voice shaking in horror. She was indeed scared, Jin could tell after he saw fear in her tear-stained eyes and sensed her body was trembling.

"Oh Asuka I think it was just a bad dream or perhaps your overactive imagination." Jin calmed down a bit.

"It wasn't a dream and I'm not deaf. I DID hear something." She said as she pouted and put her hands on her hips. Jin regreted softening toward his sister because it seemed that all of her tears were just a show.

"So, what do you want me to do? Maybe capturing the thief, huh?"

"No... but Jin I think he had attacked mom because I heard her scream. Please, let's just go downstairs. At least for mommy and daddy's sake" Jin looked down at her with narrowed eyes and then frowned.

"Ah, guess I have no choice. But If you lie to me, I'm gonna kick your butt." Jin said as he swung his legs over the bed and went to his closet to grab his flashlight and both of them exited Jin's bedroom. Jin didn't believe his sister at first but when they got near the top of staircase, he could hear something as well. Asuka was clutching his arm tightly with one of her hands while chewing the nails of the other one.

"Uh stop squeezing my arm so hard you coward!" Asuka looked up at him, she loosened her grip on him lightly, but never dared to let go of it completely. Jin let out a sigh of frustration as they continued tiptoeing to the downstairs where the sounds got louder. Both of them had panicked and their faces were pale as if they had seen a ghost. Jin examined the living room carefully, using the flashlight to give him a better sight.

"Jin I think it's from mommy and daddy's room. Oh I hope the thief hadn't harmed them so much." She said with tears welling up in her eyes.

It seemed Asuka was right, so they walked to their parents' room. When they reached it, they found themselves staring at the half-opened door of their parents'room. Soft cries could be easily heard. Jin approach the door, taking a glance at the inside of bedroom.

He saw his father Kazuya on top of someone who was probably the thief. COMPLETELY NAKED!

'_I didn't know dad likes to fight when he's naked_.' Jin thought. Then he felt a weight on his back. He turned his gaze away from the room to see his sister climbing on his back.

"What are you doing? Get off me."

"I want to see."

"Dad is fighting the thief, but I don't know why he's doing it naked." Jin said as he moved to a spot to allow his sister see inside of the room as well. Asuka took a curious look then she noticed something that her brother hadn't.

"Jin, you sure that it's the thief whom daddy is fighting to?"

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"Because I think it's mommy not the thief."

"WHAT? Mom and dad are fighting?" Asuka nodded.

"Shhh, don't scream. They could hear you, and yes I think it's mommy. Come and see it yourself."

Jin looked again, trying to recognize the person under his father. And yes, there was their mother, Jun. Then, his hazel eyes caught the sight of something. _'Wow, dad's thingy is really big. Mine is so small compared to his._' Jin thought as he saw his dad's manhood.

"Jin, what's that thing stuck on daddy? I think daddy is hurting mommy with it." Asuka said naively. After realizing what his sister was talking about, Jin covered Asuka's eyes with his hands.

"What are you doing Jin? Let go of me. I can't see anything." She said, trying to take Jin's hands off her eyes. Jin wanted to hold Asuka but she was struggling to get free. Then both of them fell inside of the room with a loud crash. Kazuya and Jun suddenly stopped kissing each other when they heard that and turned to see what it was. Their eyes widened from the shock of seeing their kids inside their bedroom, fearing that they might have seen the whole thing.

"Jin, Asuka what are you two doing here? Didn't we tell you to go to sleep?" They said in unison, attempting to cover themselves under the sheets, both of their faces were deep red with embarrassment. Jin and Asuka stood on their feet and dusted their cloths. Then Jin explained

"We heard something and thought it was a robber in the house but when we came here, we saw you two fighting." Asuka nodded to confirm her brother's words.

"Yes, daddy was hurting mommy with that thing stuck on him." Kazuya and Jun's faces went redder, trying to prevent themselves from laughing at their daughter's childish comprehension from what she had seen .

"But why were you fighting?" This time Jin asked. Jun and Kazuya looked at each other while thinking to find a logical answer to ther son's question. Then Kazuya said in a persuasive tone.

"Um... actually we weren't fighting, I was just... you see... just tickling your mother." He flashed his two children a nervous small as he tried to sound convincing. Jin and Asuka raised one of their eyebrows in confusion.

"But daddy I think you were tickling her too hard because she was moaning and it seemed she was in pain."

"I'm alright sweetie. You know I-I was just laughing. Y-you don't need to be concerned about me. N-now both of you go to your rooms." Jun hoped their children had believed them. They were both still too young to see something like that and it made her uneasy a lot.

"Um... alright. Night mom, night dad." Jin said as he left the room, instead Asuka went to her dad.

"Daddy, please don't tickle mommy so hard. She's weaker than you. And don't use your knife like thingy." She whispered in her father's ear and Kazuya chuckled.

"Okay, I promise sweetie." He reassured as he winked at Jun. Asuka smiled and went out of the room after kissing her parents goodnight.

"Uh, it was so close." Kazuya said as he got up and went to lock the door, making sure their naughty kids wouldn't hear or see anything.

"Where were we?" he turned back to their bed with wide grin on his face. He licked his lips sensually and began to shower Jun's body with his wet kisses, making her moan in pleasure...

~ _With Jin and Asuka~_

"What do you think they are doing now?" Jin asked.

"Not sure, but I think They are tickling each other cause I can hear both of them now!"

* * *

><p>AN: Again sorry for my bad English. If you like/hate this, let me now :)


End file.
